The invention furthermore relates to a device for carrying out the method, which has a control device comprising a workpiece spindle for clamping the workpiece gear and a tool spindle for clamping the cutting tool and comprising a control device, which is equipped in such a way that the tool spindle and the workpiece spindle can be rotationally driven at a coupling ratio of the angles of rotation thereof having a periodic non-linearity and/or at an axial distance from each other that changes periodically, so that the cutting teeth machine forms left and right tooth flanks of the teeth of the workpiece gear by means of left and right cutting edges in a chip-removing manner, wherein the control device is equipped in such a way that, by means of a radial run-out error and/or pitch error, which is determined before the workpiece is machined, of the cutting tool, which is connected to the tool spindle, the workpiece spindle and the tool spindle can be driven with the periodically non-linear coupling ratio and/or the axial distance can be changed periodically to reduce the flank line shape errors of the right and left tooth flanks resulting from the radial run-out error and the pitch error.
A method for compensating a radial tool run-out deviation is known from DE 10 2012 012 174 A1, in the case of which the radial tool run-out deviation is determined as a function of a rotational position of a tool axis. In addition, a rotational position of the rotational axis of the tool is determined. A compensating movement is carried out in order to compensate the radial tool run-out deviation. The compensating movement is a function of the radial tool run-out deviation, which is assigned to the determined rotational position.
Machine tools are further known from DE 10 2009 003 601 A1, DE 10 2008 037 514 A1, DE 10 2008 037 578 A1 and from DE 10 2005 049 528 A1, in each case described in the form of hobbing or hob peeling tools.
DE 196 31 620 A1, DE 10 2011 108 972 A1 and EP 1 319 457 A2 deal with the problem that workpieces can be clamped concentrically and in a tilt-free manner into the workpiece accommodating chuck only with significant effort. The publications describe sensor for measuring the relative position of the axes of the workpiece, based on the axis of rotation of the workpiece accommodation, by means of which the axial offset of the contour axis of the workpiece with respect to the axis of rotation of the workpiece spindle and a tilt of the contour axis of the workpiece with respect to the workpiece spindle axis can be determined. An electronic wobble compensation of the machining coupling is proposed in the form of corrective movements of the tool during the machining, in order to compensate the misalignment of the workpieces in this way.
A generic machine tool has a machine housing or machine frame, which supports a workpiece spindle and a tool spindle. The tool spindle and the workpiece spindle can be offset relative to one another, so that the axis cross angle of the tool spindle axis and of the workpiece spindle axis, and the axial distance of the two axes can be adjusted. The two spindles have chucks for accommodating a tool and a workpiece, the teeth of which are to be formed. The tool spindle axis and the workpiece spindle axis are in each case operated by an electronically controlled motor arrangement. They are electronically synchronized electric individual drives. The synchronization occurs by means of a control device, which is equipped in such a way that the two spindles are rotationally driven relative to one another at a predetermined speed ratio. A cutting wheel provided with cutting teeth engages with the workpiece gear, the teeth of which are to be formed. By means of machining, tooth gaps of an inner or an outer toothing are incorporated into the blank. The number of teeth of the workpiece gear and the number of teeth of the cutting tool thereby differ from one another in such a way that a certain tooth of the cutting wheel enters into the same tooth gap only after a repeated rotation of the cutting wheel. A cutting wheel, the number of teeth of which is adapted to the number of teeth of the workpiece gear in such a way that the first entrance of a certain tooth into the same tooth gap takes place again after a number of rotations of the cutting wheel, which corresponds to the number of teeth of the cutting wheel, is preferably used to form the teeth of a workpiece gear.